Familiar of Zero: Warband
by Reaver Artorias
Summary: He had lived a thousand lives, after every death he would find himself in a place he had named the Void. The Void was always the same and never changed, until on his latest return he heard a chant and something calling to him. This will be AU and there will most likely be changes to the general timeline. Will also contain elements from a few different games and anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Familiar of Zero: Warband**

**Chapter 1**

A knight in black plate armor found himself surrounded on all sides by the invading Saxons; he fought with all he had knowing he had to hold the Saxons back until his King could arrive with reinforcements. The knight was the only defender left, the only one holding the Saxons back from getting into the nearby village. The knight cut down the Saxons as quickly as he could trying to hold them back. The number of Saxons only kept increasing, when he cut down one two more would replace their fallen comrade and immediately begin their assault. The knight was beginning to weaken and his refined sword swings soon turned sloppy and desperate.

He turned to his right and slashed a Saxon that was trying to flank him; he turned left and slashed, he turned right again. The knight was fighting desperately and he soon found himself being driven back, farther and farther back and soon he found himself in a position where retreat was no longer an option. He fought and he fought, his armor began to shatter after sustaining the myriad of blows that came in constant waves, until he finally felt a blade impale him causing him to fall onto the grass floor of the field. His eyes began to close, his senses began to fail him, he was disappointed in himself he couldn't hold the town he had failed his King, he thought, until he heard the sound of a large amount of horses coming behind the nearby hill, he heard a warcry a cry that brought him hope for his kingdom, he heard the coming force shout two words, "For England!" With his final breaths the knight said three words, "Good luck Arturia." Then all he saw was black.

The knight found himself in an area he had named the Void; it was an area he was all too familiar with, an area he found himself in after every death. The knight was use to death; he had grown use to it after countless deaths. He knew he would soon find himself in a new world, just like every other death, but something was different this time for some reason he still had his equipment from his past life and unlike before he died it was in perfect condition once again, then something truly different happened. For the first time in this Void, after being here countless times, he heard sound. He heard something or someone calling for him.

Louise was nervous, she was afraid of trying to summon her familiar. What if it failed, what if I get something weak, what if…. "Louise it's your turn to perform the summoning," called Mr. Colbert. Louise was trying to hide, but Mr. Colbert still found her and told her to summon her familiar already, so she steeled herself and began the chant.

"I Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."

The knight heard a chant, he heard it in the absolute silence of the Void, and he saw a green portal form in front of him. He decided to enter the portal, after all this may just lead him to his next life and if not he did still have his armor, sword, and shield at the ready.

Smoke, that's all Louise and the other magic students, saw after she cast the summoning spell and she immediately became afraid she failed. A nearby student named Malicorne immediately began to laugh, "Of course Louise failed, she is a zero after all." That's when the smoke began to clear and a humanoid outline was seen. The students immediately went quite waiting to see just what was behind the wall of smoke, until it finally cleared all the way.

Louise immediately looked forward and there stood before her was a knight. The knight was covered from head to toe in all black plate armor with some type of tails or spikes sticking out of the armor; he towered over all the students and was even taller than her teacher. Louise couldn't stop staring, this is what she summoned. Just what was it a golem, a human, a demon, or was it something else? Then something happened, the knight reached behind him and pulled out his blood red sword and went into what appeared to be a combat stance. Louise took a step back, this thing in front of her was armed and his helmet visor almost appeared to be glowing an ominous red.

Colbert wasn't sure what would happen when Louise tried the summoning spell, but an armed being wasn't something he was expecting and he knew that whatever the thing before him is, if he could get Louise to finish the contract then it can't harm the students, so he yelled to Louise to finish the contract.

When the knight went through the portal he wasn't sure what to expect, but finding himself surrounded by children in wizard robes, that was a real shocker. Unsure of what to do and unsure of what their motives were he pulled out his sword and readied himself for combat. Then he heard a shout by an older man that was standing next to the student. "Louise finish the contract!" The knight wasn't surprised he understood the language of this world, after all after every new life he seems to automatically know all the languages of the world he is reborn into. The knight decided to humor him and put his sword away allowing the pink haired girl to come closer to him to finish whatever that contract thing was.

Louise began to chant the binding part of the contract, "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." In order to complete the contract she had to walk up to the thing in front of her and kiss its armor. The knight soon felt something being engraved into his hand, but the pain wasn't what got his attention it was the power of the mark. He knew the mark on him had power and that power would be given to him, so he analyzed the magic he felt in the mark and saw that it was a enhancing and knowledge rune that made him a weapon master and boosted his combat ability. One thing the knight also noticed was the seal that normally was placed on him, in the form of a birthmark, after leaving the Void was not their meaning he had access to all the power and abilities from his previous lives.

Louise looked at the knight and decided to see if the contract worked by giving him an order, "My familiar you should feel honored to be summoned by me, show your loyalty to me by picking me." At first the knight was confused by what she had just said, but he realized he was a lot taller than everyone else, considering he was 6' 2", and the girl must have some type of height complex. So the knight did what anyone else would have done, he walked away towards the gate.

"Familiar? Where are you going," Louise asked looking shocked and completely confused. She was even more surprised when her familiar answered back.

"Away, I have better things to do then babysit some noble girl." Then he walked right out the front gates of the magic academy. "What just happened," asked Louise and just about everyone else there.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys this is my first fanfic, so feedback would be appreciated. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but it's mostly just to get the idea out there and also because I want this story to be a SYOC (Submit your own OC) and I want you guys to give me some characters to throw on in here. I would appreciate if the characters are from the actual planet and not summoned and if you guys can give me a description of them and their personality. I'm planning on having this story be a type of episodic story where the main character and possibly the submitted OCs form a warband and go around solving problems and things like that, but there will be an over arching plot so the story will be going somewhere... eventually. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Familiar of Zero: Warband

Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is chapter 2 tell me what you think and how I can improve. I don't think I really mentioned it before, but this story will have elements from different games and animes, after all a man that has had a thousand lives was bound to have some unique experiences. I want to thank Rakaan for his review and PEJP Bengtzone V2 for his OC ideas and I hope you guys stick around this should be pretty fun. As for the SYOC thing, I'm going to put that aspect on hold for a while, while I get the plot set up a bit more, don't expect the submitted OC's to pop up too soon but I'll try my best to fit them into the plot in a believable way. I'll ask for more OC's as the plot progresses but for now I think this is enough to work with. I would like to also thank Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda for his OC. Until next time. Oh, if anyone wants to see what the OC's armor looks like a picture is on my profile. This picture isn't mine though, you hear me copyright gods.**

* * *

><p>The knight found himself travelling down a long road once again. He was use to travelling long distances, whether it be for a long march or desperate escape. This road seemed to be like any other, just a long winding dirt road leading towards a forest and past that he was bound to find out. The knight soon found himself pondering on what has happened so far.<p>

'This world definitely has some sort of magic system, the question is does it follow the same laws as the other worlds, or is it limited?'

The knight decided to test one of the spells he learned long ago a few lives before his last. A black orb formed into his hand and he released it at a nearby tree, he felt some strain on his body from the spell, but seeing the tree crumble before his eyes left him feeling satisfied.

'So the limiter really is gone, it seems I have access to, at the very least, some of my spells from the other worlds.'

With a slight spring in his step the knight continued forwards toward the forest.

**Elsewhere**

Albert 'The Hammer' found himself passing back and forth in front of his tent. He was put in charge of a group known as the "Skulkers" and he had to prove to his fellow bandits that he really was the best, the question he found himself asking is just what could he do to prove his might. That's when he suddenly had a brilliant idea, he would show his men his strength and genius by attacking the next person to enter the forest himself. He needs to make it clear to his fellow bandits that the next person is off limits.

" Skulkers gather round I got an order for you all. The next person to enter the forest is mine. I'll show you guys just why they call me The Hammer."

Albert reached behind himself and pulled an iron war hammer that was nearly taller than him off his back.

"Let the hunt begin men!"

**Back with our knight**

The knight found himself pausing just outside of the forest. Something just didn't sit well with him and he felt one burning questing popping into his mind.

'Why do I feel like something stupid is about to happen?'

He continues on wards ignoring the question going through his mind and soon entered the very forest he paused in front of. That's when he heard someone charging towards him.

" Hey, knight your armor needs a good hammering, let Albert help you out!" Albert screamed as he charged the knight immediately swinging is hammer right at the knight's chest.

There was a large crunch sound and Albert found himself smiling knowing he just proved how capable he was by killing, not just the first person that entered the forest, but a knight, a damn knight! Then Albert heard a thud and noticed the top of his hammer had fallen on the floor broken in half.

"…" Albert was confused.

"… Uhhh what brings you to our forest Mr. knight?" Albert said in a panicked whisper as he slowly began to back away.

The knight looked at Albert then the war hammer then Albert again, he immediately face palmed.

'I knew something stupid would happen, I felt it.'

"Albert, was it? Do me a favor and get out of here with your little posse and I'll ignore what just happened."

After all it was embarrassing for just about everyone there, the knight didn't notice the bandits since he wasn't paying attention, Albert just embarrassed himself by breaking his hammer, and the bandits just found out they were being lead by a complete idiot. Albert immediately ordered his men to leave with him saying something about "A stupid tin can " and the knight found himself going through the forest once again.

The forest reminded the knight of a past world he was once a part of where most of his time was spent hunting and travelling long distances on the roads looking for ancient ruins and different ingredients for the alchemy unique to that world. Lost in thought once again, the knight only barely noticed someone sitting on a log a little distance away. The knight decided to approach this individual to see if he could learn anything new about this world and just where he was in the first place.

The first thing the knight noticed about the person sitting on the log was that he seemed to be a bard with some type of flute next to him.

"Excuse me, sir but do you happen to know where the closest town is?" The knight decided to try to get some information from the travelling musician.

"Oh, sir knight perfect timing I need your help. I know what you're thinking, oh why should I help some random bard? Well this random bard will pay you well if you take the time to hear me out."

The knight listened as the bard, Edwin, told his tale about an orc that ran off with his drum deeper into the forest. Apparently, there was a camp nearby that a local orc faction took control over. Edwin bid the knight goodbye and told him to meet him at the Fairy Inn in the capital. The knight decided that he could easily retrieve the drums; after all the knight was perfect for this task.

The knight entered deeper into the forest and immediately saw what he assumed was an orc. The orc had the snout of a pig and its skin was a greenish hue with a fat belly. The orc was armed with a simple spear and the knight knew that if it came down to a fight there was absolutely nothing the orc could do to resist.

"Hey orc, did one of your clansmen take some bard's drum?" The knight asked.

"Hmmm, you're a strange human. Not many of your kind still remember our language. I'm not sure if any of our clansmen would want a drum, but I'll bring you back to the camp to meet our shaman."

The orc beckoned the knight over and they soon found themselves side by the side. The walk to the camp was a little difficult for the tall knight, considering the orc was able to easily walk underneath the lower branches. The orc had laughed every time a branch had struck the knight's helm making a dong sound. After a while, they found themselves in the middle of the orc camp.

The camp was a modest size with a few grass huts settled around a large stone fire pit. The knight looked around and noticed that there were very few orcs around and the few that were there glared at him. The orc brought him in front of a slim black robed orc near the center of the town, and the orc immediately began to whisper something into the robed orc's ear.

"Greetings human, I am the shaman of this camp, they call me Drigka. My kinsmen tells me you are here looking for a drum. I'll tell you now one of our children did take the drum, but we will not give it back, it is one of the very few things our children can entertain themselves with. I'll make a deal with you though human, if you ignore that we have the drum I will provide you with any information you need."

"That is acceptable Drigka, First I would like to know the name of this country and the nearby countries." The knight said holding his arm against his own chest.

"Oh, you know orc tradition and our language, how interesting. You would also ignore a human in order to allow our children to keep their toy? I like you human. For your first question, we are currently in the human country of Tristania, which borders the Germania and Gallia kingdoms. These countries form Halkeginia."

"Thank you for the information Drigka, but I have to ask where the rest of your clan is. This camp seems awfully small." The knight decided to ask something that had bothered him when he had first entered the camp.

"Noticed did you? You see ever since the massacre of the village of Ghent by a warmongering orc tribe, all of us have been hunted in Tristain. Our clan was originally five times the size of what it is now, but the bounty on our heads has only lead to a decrease in our numbers. The humans call us dangerous and murderous, but just a day ago three men in chain mail chased down one of our hunting parties, only one of ours made it back. My son was lost in that attack, human if you want to earn the friendship of the orcs of Tristain I have one last thing to ask of you. Will you kill those three men? My scout can tell you where they are currently camped at."

The knight agreed he didn't have any problems with killing fellow humans; he's done it many times before as an assassin, a monster, or a dictator. This time would be no different and he was impressed with how Drigka acted, considering most worlds had borderline stupid orcs. The knight headed towards the scout and was given a rough map of the area and was told to bring back any of the lost orc's remains or possessions.

The knight crouched down blending in perfectly with the dark of the night. Nearby was a campfire with three armor clad men sitting there. To the right of the men was a tent and next to the tent was the bodies of the lost orcs.

"Hey, did you hear him squeal when I stabbed him. That orc couldn't have been more than a child. The children are always the easiest to hunt."

The knight was disgusted with what he was hearing, there was one thing he had never done and never will do in all of his lives and that was to hurt children. He decided these men deserved a gruesome fate. He placed his hands on the ground in front of him and poured in his anger in the form of one of his earliest spells.

One of the three men felt a rumbling around them. "Hey do you guys feel that?"

"Stop being paranoid Ren, it's probably just some tree falling."

"Yeah stop being so-

Crunch, the men didn't get to finish their discussion as they were impaled onto ghostly orange blades, before being thrown off as lifeless ragdolls. The knight collected the remains of the lost orcs and their possessions before using a simple flame spell to burn the rest of the camp down. He headed back to the orc camp.

Drigka was happy that the knight was able to return the lost, including his son, so they could receive a proper burial by fire.

"Human you have done a great service for my clan I will spread word of your deed here. Tell me what I should call you."Drigka asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Drigka if your clan ever needs help feel free to try to find me, they once called me Artorias."

The knight had finally decided his name in this world. He would call himself a name he had come across in one of the earliest worlds. He remembered the name after the use of his blade spell reminded him of his time in that world so long ago. Artorias, the knight of the abyss, he would take on that name, the name of a fallen knight, the name of one of his many fallen friends.

The name brought back memories of the other world, a cursed world. A world where he had once fought alongside gods, and in that very same world he had also fought those gods. That world was not a pleasant one to remember, not that many of them were. The now newly named Artorias continued forward toward the nearest town.

Artorias found himself finally out of the forest. In the distance appeared to be a small town or possibly a village. He kept walking towards the distant town and noticed all of the land near the town was being used as farm land. People were working the land looking absolutely exhausted and visibly depressed. Artorias worried for these farmers, they were obviously being over worked and were using damaged tools on top of that. Artorias picked up his speed and soon found himself in the town of Lier.

Lier could only be described with one word, poor. The buildings appeared run down with the wood looking weathered. Beggars filled the street looking more like corpses then people. The guards at the front of the town appeared healthy and arrogant. This upset Artorias greatly, even when he was in a position of power whether as a dictator or a monarch he always made sure his people were treated well. Who ever owned this town needed to be dealt with and Artorias felt that he was the perfect candidate for the job.

As Artorias looked around the poor town he soon felt someone bump into him. It was a blonde haired woman; she wore what appeared to be black leather armor with a dagger at her side.

"Hey, knight you dropped this," she said softly as she slid something into Artorias's hand and left.

Artorias opened the note and began to read it. The note explained that the village was in shambles due to its corrupt lord and the people were planning on rebelling against the lord. The note explained that if the people were to rebel they would be put down, hard and a third party was needed to get rid of the lord. The letter went on saying that she noticed the knight in black when he was on his way to the town and that he would be paid well for helping rid of the tyrant.

Artorias chuckled to himself, this was not the first time he was mistaken as being lord less while in his black armor. Back in his last world he was mistaken for a mercenary all the time in England, even when he traveled with the other knights. Artorias decided that he would in fact help this village with their lord problem. He went into a nearby inn and bought a room for the night with the gold given to him by Drigka and began to wait for night to fall.

Lord Tryn was not a happy man. His town of Lier was falling into ruin all because those stupid peasants refused to work their full fourteen hours a day in the farms. He needs those crops planted in order for massive amounts of crops to grow, so what if some village brats died in the process as long as he got the crops to sell he didn't care. Tryn ordered his garrison commander to send some soldiers to collect the taxes from the villagers and rough them up if they don't comply. Tryn would be satisfied by his seventy percent income tax on the farmers and if they don't give him what he wants, well his soldiers will make sure they do. Tryn noticed it was getting dark out, so he returned back to his quarters.

Artorias left the inn as soon as night fell; he had plans for this Lord Tryn. He would use a spell he learned long ago in a certain world. Artorias was easily able to enter the mansion with a quick flick of his wrist he had turned invisible making his entrance completely unknown. He went up the stairs of the mansion and found the master bedroom. He entered the room and saw Lord Tryn sleeping.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Artorias laughed silently to himself as he cast the spell given to him long ago by a Princess Vaermina in a certain world.

The spell didn't get much use by Artorias, as it wasn't strictly speaking a combat spell, but a spell that was only useful in certain situations, like when a corrupt lord is asleep and you want him to dream something truly terrible. Artorias soon began to influence Lord Tryn's dream.

Tryn found his usual dream of swimming in a lake of gold coins, gone and instead he found himself outside of a door in a large chamber room. The door in front of him was massive and he silently hoped that on the other side was a mountain of gold he instantly opened it and found a mountain of gold, but this was not the gold coins he had expected, no it was someone incredibly tall in gold armor. The being in front of him began to talk.

"Oh, Artorias did say he was going to send me a lover and you look absolutely marvelous. My name is Smough and we will be having some fun for a very long time."

The town of Lier was ecstatic; the corrupt Lord Tryn had fallen into a never ending sleep a few days ago, according to the town water mage. Everyone in Lier was celebrating and a new lord was appointed to the town. The new lord jailed the corrupt soldiers and began the long rebuild of Lier.

Artorias finally decided to leave the town of Lier after staying there for a few days. He still couldn't stop himself from laughing at the "sweet dreams" he had given Lord Tryn for the rest of his life. Artorias had decided he would head towards the capital of Tristain next. As he left the town of Lier the blonde girl bumped into him, once again leaving him a letter before walking away.

Artorias began to read the letter and couldn't stop himself from letting out a chuckle. The letter only said a few words, but it brought back a quite a few different memories to Artorias. All the letter said was "The Black Hand thanks you for your service Knight of Black."


	3. Chapter 3

Familiar of Zero: Warband

Chapter 3

***Spoilers from this chapter* Hey everyone it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy with school recently, so that's been eating away at my time and that's also my excuse for the shorter length of this chapter. I also wasn't sure how much of the academy stuff to show, so I'm going to ask if you guys want me to briefly go over the academy stuff , like I did this chapter, or have it be more detailed. My problem with the academy stuff is that I feel like I've read about the fight with Guiche a million of times and all that other stuff. Also the Saito that I introduced is very different from canon Saito, except how he looks the only difference there is his eye color. I would like to thank those that have reviewed since the last time I looked, thank you Proxy4818 and AkRuiner. Until next time.**

* * *

><p>The headmaster of Tristain Academy of Magic was confused. One of the students had summoned a humanoid familiar that completely ignored the binding ritual and left the academy just a few days ago. Headmaster Osmond had to decide if the student would be kicked out of the academy for the incident, not wanting to simply give up on a student he decided to let the student have another chance and make sure to bring her familiar to him. After, telling Colbert that the student would have until the end of the week to present her familiar the headmaster simply went back to his office with a twinkle in his eye, after all he did say she had to bring <em>a familiar<em>.

Louise was both happy and angry at the same time. Professor Colbert just told her she had one more day to bring her familiar to the headmaster of the academy or she faced expulsion. Louise felt that finding her strange familiar from before would be harder and more costly than simply redoing her summoning, even if it meant breaking tradition. Louise left the academy and headed to a nearby forest to perform her second familiar summoning.

"I Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."

A flash of light and a thick smoke covered the forest.

He was lying in the forest utterly alone. His mother, father, sister, and his brother gone. He felt so alone; he lost them all one at a time. His father lost in the war between the feuding factions vying for control over Japan. His mother dying of some unknown sickness a few weeks later. The disappearance of his little sister and the slow downfall of his older brother. His older brother had loved him and his little sister and when she disappeared most of his brother left with her. His brother did his best to support him doing anything it took to earn a place to sleep and food to eat. It took a long while for him to figure out how his brother earned their meals and beds; he had become a mercenary throwing himself in danger day in and day out coming back with enough gold for the night, until one day he didn't come back. He felt the cold brush against him once more and felt that he might not survive the night, that's when a green portal appeared before him. He took a chance and entered it.

The smoke began to clear and Louise began to look towards the area excitedly hoping she had finally gotten a proud and loyal familiar. To her disappointment, she noticed a humanoid figure in the smoke. The smoke had finally cleared and in front of her stood a foreign looking boy. He had midnight black hair; extremely uncommon in Tristain with the only other person she knew having a similar hair color being that maid back at the academy. His eyes were a strange purple hue, but the most concerning thing about them was the dull almost empty look in his eyes. She stepped forward ready to seal the contract.

The girl came closer to him, but he offered no resistance as she said something is some language he didn't recognize. Then she did the strangest thing, she kissed him. At first he was confused, then he felt a sharp pain, it was burning it caused him to stagger and clutch his chest, something was burning his chest. The girl began to say something to him and to his surprise he understood her.

"Come on familiar it shouldn't hurt that bad. Let's head towards the academy."

He was confused, not understanding what the term familiar meant, thinking it was some type of name for him he decided to give his name instead of being called something strange.

"My name is Saito Hiraga," Saito said is a raspy whisper.

Artorias had been slaying the fifth undead in the ruin he found on the way to the capital when he felt the slight tug on the rune on his hand had been severed. The rune still appeared to boost his abilities, but a part of it seemed to have been destroyed or turned dormant. He pushed forward killing the next group of undead with a miracle he learned once in a lonely world. He had reached the end of the ruin and found himself in front of a strange door. There was a plaque next to the door written in an ancient script he had recognized. He began to read the plaque.

'Beware! A cursed existence was sealed here.'

The warning didn't deter him and he began to push forward once again. He opened the door ready to fight anything that may be in his way, but to his surprise the only thing in the room was a mirror. The mirror was almost as tall as we was and seemed to be outlined with some type of black rock. He stepped closer to it and felt some type of draw leading him towards it. He touched the mirror and heard something begin to talk.

"Hmmm, we are connected in some way. The question is why do you feel so familiar?" A young feminine voice said with a chuckle.

He turned around and saw a pale girl with long snow white hair and amber eyes. He felt something dark when he looked at her, but he felt some type of connection between the girl.

"I like you. You almost feel like a brother to me. Will you grab my hand?" She said with a slight grin on her face.

"What do you mean by that? Why do you want me to grab your hand?" Artorias had asked.

"A cute girl is asking you to grab their hand, just do it." The girl had said slightly annoyed.

Artorias decided that he really had nothing to lose. He walked up to the girl and noticed that he towered over her; she was at about the level of his waist. Artorias leaned down and grabbed her hand. Instantly he felt a connection and a sharp pain began to envelope his head. The girl he was just holding hands with disappeared and he found himself alone in the room once again, until he heard a voice.

"Alright! Now we can go together anywhere onii-chan!"

The girl appeared in the corner of his eye; she was a lot smaller than before.

"Why do you call me that girl, and why do you know that word!?" Artorias growled, he knew that no one he had met so far seemed to know Japanese.

"Hmm, well when you grabbed my hand I decided to move my connection from the mirror to your mind, so now I live with you onii-chan. If you want to call me something you can call me Lilly."

"You looked at my memories didn't you?" Artorias whispered.

"I did, that girl you swore to protect you really did save her in the end. You were summoned to help her win a wish, but in the end she didn't need it because you were able to make her wish come true. I wasn't able to look at many memories, only the memories of your last world." Lilly whispered sadly.

"How much of that last world did you see Lilly?"

"Almost all of it. The only part of the memory that I couldn't access was what happened when you went with that blonde girl to finish the game."

Artorias went quite, he was happy she didn't have to see what had happened past that point, but he was still unhappy to hear about what she did see. He knew she would ask questions later, but for now he would leave the ruins and continue towards the capital.

Saito was confused; he had just learned he was summoned into another world that contained magic and people that looked foreign to him. The sky also seemed to contain two moons to his surprise and the people here seemed to be a part of something called an academy. He was confused at first what an academy was and decided to wander the halls at night after his master had fallen asleep. He ran into someone who called themselves a maid. She introduced herself as Siesta and Saito talked with her for a while, since seeing someone with similar features as him cheered him up a bit. He decided to go back to his master's room and wait to see what she would do next.

Louise woke up early in the morning and brought her much more loyal familiar to the head master to show that she indeed did summon a familiar and that should stay at the school. To her surprise her new familiar did not complain once and did everything she asked, although she was still unnerved by his cold demeanor. She excused him to go off and explore the school during the meet and greets the nobles usually had on their time off at the school and hoped he wouldn't cause any trouble.

Saito was excused to do whatever he wanted for the rest of the day, so he decided to see if he could find that Siesta girl again. After a bit of walking around the courtyard of the school he found her passing out cakes and drinks to the nobles. He watched as she gave a cake to a girl at a table next to some blonde boy who yelled at her to hurry it up and bring him and his sweet Monmon some cake. Saito decided he didn't like this guy and went up to Siesta grabbed the cake, went up to the blonde guy and slammed it right into his face. To say the least, the blonde guy wasn't happy as the cake incident attracted the attention of his secret girlfriend witch lead to the secret girl friend and his sweet "Monmon" slapping him. The noble Guiche challenged Saito to a duel.

Saito showed up at the duel spot and prepared to fight this Guiche guy with his fists. Saito was pissed when Guiche began to monologue and then preceded to summon four things he had called valkyries. That's when Saito felt the mark on his chest begin to burn and a katana appeared in his hand. The mark burned once again and Saito felt his legs begin to strengthen and reinforce. He charged down the valkyries and killed each one with a slice before he ran straight at the blonde and hit him over the head with the handle of the katana. All the nobles there were shocked; a commoner had defeated a noble in under a minute. Saito looked around at the crowd of nobles and saw his master approach looking pissed but surprised at the same time. Saito also noticed a girl with red hair had begun to drool a bit and a girl with blue hair peaked at him from behind her book.

Tabitha wasn't sure what to think when she heard Guiche challenge Louise's familiar. She was worried that Louise might lose her familiar, but she was also worried that Guiche may take things too far and kill the familiar. She decided to watch the fight and interfere if she found it necessary. To her surprise what she saw wasn't a fight but a massacre. If the second familiar Louise summoned was this powerful, she was afraid of the power the first familiar Louise had summoned must have, after all when he was summoned Sylphid had cowered in fear and had whispered something about getting away from the monster.

A day had passed since the duel between Guiche and Saito and Louise decided that Saito needed a weapon that actually stayed around and didn't disappear. She told Saito to get ready to go to the capital in order to buy him a good weapon. The journey to the capital from the academy would take a few hours by carriage, so they would arrive at night and have to find a place to stay.

Artorias was about an hour away from the capital, but he felt exhausted from the mental stress of having Lilly bond to him. He decided to set up camp for the night and began to work on making a fire. It soon turned to night and Artorias found himself sitting next to the fire. Lilly appeared next to him and began to lean against him.

"I would ask why you won't remove your armor, but I can feel that the armor you wear is bound to you. How long have you had that armor stuck to you onii-chan? Lilly had broken the silence around the fire.

"How funny. You're the second person to ask about this armor since I had it bound to me four worlds ago." Artorias laughed bitterly.

"Was that girl the first one to ask about your armor?" Lilly had felt slightly jealous.

"Yes, Illya was the first to ask, but you should know I never said a single word in that last world, until I was sent back in time with Arturia."

Lilly looked at him with a confused look on her face. That's when Artorias remembered that she hadn't seen what had happened during the final part of that war. He began to tell her what had happened.

" Arturia and I were the last two "heroic spirits". We had found out that the grail was cursed and would only bring destruction, so we chose to destroy it. We succeeded, but at the same time we had failed. We were sent back to Arturia's past, but I wasn't supposed to survive you know. When we had destroyed the grail a fragment of the tainted grail had pierced my armor and entered my body. At the time, I was afraid that the taint would cause chaos around the surrounding area, so I made a choice. Using that fragment as a type of beacon I transferred all of the evil from the grail to me. It was only later that I realized what it was that I had accepted into myself. When Arturia and I found our selves in her past we noticed that we had become normal humans again and I found myself a lot weaker do to accepting the taint. I was nearly killed in that world do to my weakness, but I was summoned here first. "

Lilly had felt bad for Artorias. He had been willing to sacrifice himself to help that girl, Illya, and then sacrifice himself once again to help that town. She vowed to make sure to help him in any way she could to prevent him from having to make a choice like that again.

"Lilly why were you in that ruin anyway?" Artorias decided that if she heard some of his past he deserved to hear some of hers.

"I was there by myself for so long onii-chan. A man had sealed me there calling me evil. I think his name was Brimir or something." Lilly said sadly.

"Brimir, I think I have heard that name somewhere. I'll look into him more once we go to the capital, but for now let's go to sleep." Artorias knew he heard that name, he knew it was important in one way or another and he had decided to find out who he was.


End file.
